Date
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Você me deve um encontro. - Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio**: nenhum

**Ship**: Draco Mafoy/Harry Potter

**Capa**: link no meu perfil

**Sinopse**: Você me deve um encontro.

**Spoiller**: 7 - EWE

**Beta**: no one

**Finalização**: 04 de dezembro de 2011

**Quantidade de capítulos**: 01

**Date**

Eu nunca entendi como começou. Eu nunca fui bom nisso.

E, agora, pensando, acho que foi melhor assim.

Um dia ela estava lá. Ron olhava para ela do mesmo jeito que todos os outros rapazes do departamento, e depois olhava para mim, de uma forma meio atravessada, e eu não sabia se era porque Ginny havia terminado comigo ou porque Hermione havia pedido ele em casamento. Mas deveria ser pelos comentários sobre as pernas da nova secretária de que todos falavam.

Eram bonitas, as pernas, eu olhei uma vez para conferir. Mas minha maior conclusão foi de que as mulheres andam cada vez mais tomando iniciativas quando ela veio falar comigo.

Anos depois eu entendi que eu é que não sabia tomar iniciativas. E acho que Ron também não é um bom parâmetro.

Mas ela veio falar comigo, com suas pernas e seus sorrisos e eu não sabia onde colocar as mãos, embora fosse óbvio que deveria apanhar os papéis que ela me entregava, debruçada sobre meu gabinete, tocando meus dedos a cada entrega.

- Sabe, senhor Potter, adoraria ir a um encontro com o senhor. Se fosse convidada, é claro.

Meus dedos quase se cortaram no pergaminho quando buscaram o açucareiro naquele único encontro há tantos anos atrás, em alguma lojinha cor de rosa de Hogsmead.

- Eu... não gosto de encontros. – respondi, baixo.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorriu compreensiva e se debruçou mais.

- E, me perdoe por isso, mas preciso perguntar... e se um cavalheiro lhe convidasse?

Eu não sei o que respondi. Acredito que deva ter repetido que não gosto de encontros, ou açucareiros, ou talvez algo sobre o tempo. Talvez tenha dito a verdade que consegui formular alguns dias depois, quando o choque passou, de que eu não gostaria mais de encontros por ser com um... o que ela quis dizer com cavalheiro?

Eu nunca consegui te imaginar me levando flores em uma lojinha cor de rosa de Hogsmead, mas acho que talvez um dia, em algum dos nossos aniversários de casamento, você poderia até tentar concretizar a imagem de cavalheiro que tive naquele dia.

E que me era tão absurda quanto a ideia de um encontro.

- Potter, preciso discutir esses relatórios com você.

- O expediente termina em cinco minutos, Malfoy. É melhor ser rápido.

Seus olhos correram confusos para o relógio na parede e você soltou um pequeno palavrão que parecia ensaiado.

- Preciso deixar isso sobre a mesa do chefe antes que ele chegue amanhã de manhã. Podemos tomar um café enquanto falamos sobre isso, se quiser. – você sugeriu com um apelo gelado nos olhos cinzentos, não parecendo mais feliz com isso do que eu, mas nós não brigávamos há anos, não me custava aceitar.

Eu devia ter desconfiado do pequeno sorriso que surgiu nos seus lábios.

Um café a trabalho nunca foi um encontro, na minha mente, ainda que o trabalho fosse resolvido em pouco mais do que cinco minutos, e o café durasse cada vez mais. Sim, porque não foi difícil chegarmos ao acordo silencioso de que resolver aquelas pequenas pendências pós-expediente era muito mais agradável com café.

Você soltava um pouco o nó da gravata, somente o suficiente para deixar aparente os pequenos ossos na base do pescoço, e sentava-se no banco alto colocando à minha frente os papéis que eu examinava enquanto você pedia o café para nós dois. No dia em que não houve papéis, pediu vinho, mas nesse dia eu já sorria para você.

Nós falávamos sobre trabalho, falávamos sobre as noticias que passavam baixas na televisão ao fundo do ambiente aconchegante, falávamos sobre as pessoas do escritório e as pernas da secretária. Em algum momento rimos das brigas na escola e no dia em que falamos da guerra, eu acordei na sua casa sem saber o que havia acontecido. A ressaca me disse que do café fomos direto para o whisky com uma facilidade maior do que a esperada. Você fez café e uma poção para ressaca que tomamos sentados lado a lado no seu sofá, mas eu fui embora rápido demais, com um pequeno agradecimento.

Eu só entendi o quão rápido foi quando no outro dia você não apareceu no café, e no outro voltou com o relatório atrasado no fim do expediente, e dessa vez trabalhamos em silêncio até o café esfriar. Eu paguei a conta porque você estava sério demais e eu queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas não tinha coragem. De alguma forma, temia que nossa última conversa tinha te feito lembrar que um dia fomos inimigos, e o quanto tudo aquilo era estranho.

Só ficou mais estranho quando, ao sussurrar um "até amanhã" rápido na saída, você deu um passo para perto ao invés de ir para longe, e me beijou sem dizer nada.

Eu nunca gostei de encontros e você nunca me disse que aquilo era um encontro. Você só ria quando eu te acusava de ter subornado a secretária para me sondar, mas eu tenho certeza que você sabia o que estava fazendo quando tudo começou. Você sabia que não ia funcionar se eu soubesse que aquilo tudo não era trabalho, não era café, não era conversa.

Era só você aprendendo a gostar de mim. Mesmo que eu só tenha percebido o quanto eu gostava de você quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, e tudo o que eu fiz foi tentar voltar a respirar e fechar os olhos para aproveitar melhor aquele toque.

Você me deve um encontro, Draco Malfoy. Um encontro com convite, com um programa, com elogios baratos, com a conta paga, com flores, com um beijo, com uma coruja no dia seguinte.

Mas você não é um cavalheiro e eu não sou nenhuma dama. E você me deu tudo o que eu precisava para poder começar algo com você.

**FIM**


End file.
